lunarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic Basics: Magic, the thing many have spoken about in poems, and stories. Most believe it’s but a mere fairy tail. However a select few within our world know the truth behind those stories. Magic is alive, it flows through us all, leaving residual power unseen to most, some can sense it and hear it’s call, some turn a blind eye to it. Magic works rather simply depending on what you wish to achieve There are quite a few forms of magic. Elemental: Hydromancy Pyromancy Geomancy Aeromancy Electromancy Arcane: Chronomancy Conjuration Mental: Illusions Memory Alteration Telepathy Telekinesis FarSeeking/Scrying Blessed Arts: Clerical Druidic Dark Arts: Necromancy Blood Magic Mesmer Shadow Magic SideNotes: Magic, gives off power. Obviously. However people can’t physically see this power unless it’s a specific trait of the magic itself (Pyromancy for example) However all Magic generates significant power, and leaves residual energy after its use….This power, generates UV (UltraViolet) light and color that’s invisible to the human (Orc,Elf, etc.) eye...however certain animals, many birds, insects, and cats/dogs most notably, can see this UV light, both during its generation via magical energy, and its residual faded light and color, clinging to clothes and skin. Due to this, many animals typically either avoid, or are attracted to mages of any sort. Due to this, those clever enough can use well trained dogs (or birds) to track down extensive magic users, however this can be countered by cautious, minimal use of magic as the residual energy is not permanent, however the more often it’s used the longer it will stay. Magical Energy: Magical energy, also known as Mana, flows through each and every individual. Every person has their own mana pool that can hold a varied amount, ranging from minute to massive., As a mage becomes more talented, and more knowledgeable within their school of magic, they’ll learn how to perform magic with increasingly efficient amounts of mana. Race can (and typically does) have an effect on the size of one's mana pool, thus spawning the “stereotypes” of mages. However not all magic subtypes use magic, for instance some dark arts use blood, or life essence to be performed, and some require further materials to complete the process. How To Perform Magic: For one to perform magic, it is best to start off finding a teacher, or someone to introduce you to the art, as though magic can be self taught, it can slow the process considerably, and what would take months for a student could take years for one without a teacher, however acquiring books or other portions of knowledge can accelerate the process. Most people tend to keep their magical talents to themselves as it tends to bring discrimination their way. Whether a teacher is found and agrees to teach you or not, you’ll need to start at the basic’s. Now, let's say a novice mage is looking to learn Memory Alteration, it’d be impossible for him to change a large part of someone’s memory, as it’d take up too much mana and physical energy. However a Master within the art could easily rewrite, and even wipe the person’s memory. Tiers: Tier 1: (Novice) Basic understanding of the magic, can possibly perform small amounts of said magic. Tier 2: (Apprentice) Slightly more understanding of the magic, can now more easily perform the magic, and even hold it for a few hours. Tier 3: (Adept) Now almost fully understands the magic, Can hold the magic for days if need be, however there is still a lot of mana and energy usage Tier 4: (Expert) Knows the magic, Can hold for a long period of time. Less mana and energy used. Can begin teaching but as their knowledge is technically incomplete it is inadvisable. Tier 5: (Master): Knows everything about the magic, can easily hold it for prolonged periods of time, minimum amounts of mana and energy usage. Can also teach to others if wished. (Some magics have extra tiers)